Replay 18
by hyejinpark
Summary: Sungmin yang terbangun dari kecelakan motor yang menimpanya pagi tadi, dibuat shock oleh jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Kau gagal di ujian olahraga kali ini" Ujian renang ku sudah selesai dari tadi dan aku hanya bisa menyesali nasib ku yang buruk. "Sayang"Aih, suara basnya membuat ku meleleh, eh? Tunggu dulu. Sayang katanya? Siapa? aku?
1. prolog

**Replay 18©hyejinpark 2016**

 **|Prolog|**

 **Rate: M**

 **Disclaimer: This story is belong to mind and the characters are belong to GOD, their parents and family.**

 **Genre: Humor|Romance|GS|Typo|Bad Diction|OOC|NO Bash and Flame| KyuMin|**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun saat merasakan nyeri dan linu di sekujur tubuh ku, aku tak bisa bergerak. Keping hitam ku mengerjap, memibiasakan dengan cahaya menyilaukan yang masuk menerobos retina mata ku. Ku edarkan pandangan ku keseluruh penjuru ruangan, hanya ada warna putih yang terlihat, lidah ku rasanya kelu, ahkan untuk sekedar membasahi bibirku yang terasa kering, dan tenggorokkan ku juga tak kalah keringnya.

Kemudian samar-samar terdengar langkah kaki mendekat, suara pintu terbuka dan siluet wanita berbaju putih pun nampak menghampiri ku, "Anda sudah sadar" pekiknya gembira lalu pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri yang kehausan.

"Tolong, aku haus, sakit..." cicit ku dengan suara pelan dan parau.

Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang sedang terjadi pada ku, dan juga apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh sekumpulan orang berjas putih ini. Raut mereka tampaks serius, meneliti dan memeriksa ku. Aku jadi takut, sungguh.

Hal ini bermula ketika aku ingat ingat bahwa hari ini adalah ujian renang ku. Gawat, ini sudah pukul sebelas dan ujian olahraga sudah dimulai satu jam yang lalu.

"Dokter, bisakah kau menghubungi sekolah ku? Aku sudah terlambat untuk ikut ujian olahraga" Kata ku merengek lagi, pasalnya sudah tiga kali aku bilang seperti itu dan tidak juga di gubris oleh mereka.

Dokter ini malah berdehem sebentar dan kembali bertanya tentang pertanyaan tidak berbobot. Seperti, berapa hasil perkalian 2x3, berapa tiga di kurang satu, dan apa nama ibu kota Korea Selatan.

"Hei! Usia ku delapan belas tahun, dan aku bukan anak SD yang harus menjawab soal segampang itu" seru ku yang merasa jengkel.

Lalu aku pun kembali merengek tentang ujian olahraga ku. Ngomong-ngomong tentang ujian, aku jadi ingat dengan teman ku yang tadi berangkat bersama ku.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Motor kami tadi di tabrak orang di jalan, karena dia yang mengendarai motornya apakah ia terkena luka parah?"

Tanya ku bertubi-tubi, aku merasa cemas sekali saat ini. Namun dokter dan suster di sini malah menyuruh ku tenang. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, kalau nasibku sendiri sedang di ujung tanduk.

"Hiks, ujian ku bagaimana ini, dan Eunhyuk entah bagaiamana kondisinya sekarang" ratap ku menangisi nasib yang buruk.

"Nyonya anda harus tenang, semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja"

Tunggu?

"WHAT?"

Dengarlah, kerumunan orang di sini terus saja memanggil ku dengan sebutan nyonya. Pacar saja tidak punya, menikah saja belum, masa aku yang wajahnya imut begini bisa ia panggil nyonya. Aku rasa dokter dan suster di sini perlu kaca mata.

Aku terus mengamuk, dan merancau tak jelas, aku merasa pikiran ku sangat kacau mungkin karena stress dan beban ujian negara seminggu ini. Wajarlah sudah tiga bulan ini aku mengikuti bimbingan belajar hingga larut malam. Ditambah lagi, sudah gagal ujian olahraga, mengingat aku lemah di bidang ini.

Aku masih menangis sesunggukkan saat seorang suster mendekatiku dan menyuntikkan sesuatu di selang infus ku. Hingga perlahan aku mengantuk dan jatuh tertidur.

Entah berapa lama aku tidur, hingga aku terbangun kembali dan menyadari ada seseorang yang memegang tangan ku erat. Mungkin itu ayah ku pikir ku, dan pihak rumah sakit sudah menghubungi orang tua ku. Dahi ku mengerinyit ketika rasa haus kembali datang.

"Haus" gumam ku masih dengan mata yang lengket.

Ranjang ku terasa berderit dan tiba-tiba bibir ku sudah disuguhi oleh sedotan putih. Langsung saja ku hisapnya dan dahaga ku berangsur hilang, "Ahh, segarnya"

"Yah, ibu mana?" tanya ku masih dengan mata yang lengket, terpejam.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk? Apa ia juga dirawat sama seperti ku? Lalu ujian renang ku bagaimana, dan"

TUHAN!

Aku mencelos saat membuka mata dan menyadari jika ada seorang lelaki matang tampan di duduk di depan ku. Tunggu sebentar dimana ayah ku?

Aku pun celingukan, aku berpikir jika terdapat pasien lain di ruangan ini, namun salah, di sini hanya ada aku dan paman tampan ini.

"Dimana ayah ku?"

"Ayah"

Berkali-kali aku panggil tapi ayah ku tidak menyahut, jangan-jangan, aku jadi takut kalau begini, "apakah paman yang menabrak motor kami?" cicit ku padanya.

"Sayang tenang dulu, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku akan panggil dokter dulu jangan terlalu banyak bergerak"

Aih, suara basnya membuat ku meleleh, eh? Tunggu dulu. Sayang katanya? Siapa aku?

"Paman, dimana orang tuaku? Ani, kau kau yang mengantar ku bersama teman ku, Eunhyuk ke mari kan? Lalu paman siapa, aku, aku..."

Keping hitam ku membeo saat tak sengaja bersiborok dengan jam dinding berbentuk bulat yang menggantung di dekat jendela.

"HAH! JAM SETENGAH LIMA!" seru ku panik.

"Lee Sungmin tamat riwayat mu! Kau gagal di ujian olahraga kali ini"

Ujian renang ku sudah selesai dari tadi dan aku hanya bisa menyesali nasib ku yang buruk. Aku kembali menangis dan merancau tentang ujian ku yang gagal.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa"

"Dokter!"

.

.

.

Oke, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa sedang orang-orang ini lakukan kepada ku.

Di mulai dari memeriksa tekanan darah ku, lalu membawaku ke lab untuk di ronsen. Memangnya aku kenapa. Aku merasa baik-baik saja, kecuali kepala ku yang sedikir pusing. Ah, mungkin karena jatuh dari motor tadi.

Belum lagi, paman itu yang sejak tadi mengawasi ku dari balik tembok kaca, mukanya cemas sekali. Apa ia takut ku laporkan polisi karena telah menabrak ku?

"Dokter, apa pihak rumah sakit sudah menghubungin keluarga ku? Demi Tuhan, aku sedang ujian negara saat ini. Kau tahu kan bagaimana kerasnya siswi belajar untuk menghadapi ujian, ini bagaikan pertarungan hidup mati ku"

Aku mengerucutkan bibir ku, merasa sebal karena pertanyaan ku tidak ada satu pun yang di jawabnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini.

"Eonnie" panggil ku pada seorang suster yang sedang membantu dokter memeriksa ku.

Aku melihat nama di bajunya, "Baekhyun eonnie~" panggil ku lagi mengeluarkan jurus aegyo ku dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Nde" balasnya tersenyum, aku sedikit mendongak saat melihat dokter yang menyebalkan itu pergi sebentar, "Aku boleh pinjam ponsel mu"

"Maaf, tapi kami dilarang menggunakan ponsel ini selama masih memeriksa pasein"

Apa-apa sih, suster ini, yang pakai ponselnya kan aku bukan dia. "Eonnie, lalu bagaimana kondisi teman ku, naman Eunhyuk, nama panjangnya Lee Eunhyuk. Dia satu sekolah dengan ku"

"Maaf, tapi anda sendirian saat di bawa ke mari"

"Mwo? Tunggu dulu apa jangan-jangan Eunhyuk yang membawa ku kemari?

"Bukan, anda di bawa oleh ambulance kemari dalam keadaan tak sadar" manik rubah ku kembali mengerjap demi mengingat lagi kejadian yang terjadi pagi tadi, namun nihil, tak ada yang ingat.

Tunggu sebentar jika Eunhyuk tidak di bawa kemari itu artinya ia sehat kan, atau sekarang ia diam-diam meninggalkan ku untuk ikut ujian sendiri.

Dasar teman macam apa dia!

"Dasar tidak setia! Awas saja jika ketemu akan kuhabisi dia, sudah memboceng ku hingga aku jadi pusing begini"

"Eonnie, lalu siapa paman yang menunggu ku itu? Apakah ia pelakunya?" tanya ku lagi,

"Pelaku?"

"hmm" aku berdehem dan mengangguk, kami berdua lalu melihat pria tampan itu yang masih menampilakn raut cemasnya, "Apakah dia yang menabrak ku?"

Suster itu pun tersenyum prihatin ke arah ku, membuat ku bingung, "ah jadi benarnya dia pelakunya. Pantas saja merasa bersalah dan cemas begitu" ujar ku menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

"Eonnie kau kenapa?" tanya ku saat melihat suster bermarga Byun ini menatap ku dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Anda tidak ingat siapa pria itu?"

"Tidak?" kenal saja tidak bagaimana bisa ingat, lanjut ku dalam hati,

"Nyonya Cho, "

Jeda sebentar...

"Siapa, siapa nyonya Cho? Apa dia juga korban kecelakaan beruntun tadi pagi?" tanya ku lagi.

"Nde" jawabnya

"Anda benar tidak mengingat semuanya?"

Aku menggeleng untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Apa kau mengenal pria itu?" tanya ku lagi.

"Dia adalah Tuan Cho" jawabnya,

"Oooo" bibir ku membentuk huruf O dan kepala ku mengangguk, "jadi istrinya juga korban ya? Eh tapi mengapa ia terus melihat ke arah kita? Bukankah istrinya tidak ada di sini?"

"Karena anda sendiri adalah nyonya Cho"

"MWO?"

Aku merasakan dunia ku berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, jungkri balik rasanya. Pertama karena aku yang sudah dipastikan gagal ujian olaharaga renang, kedua karena aku masih kesal dengan Eunhyuk dan ketiga, tentang paman itu mereka bilang aku istrinya?

Lelucon macam apa ini. Ah, kepala ku rasanya berputar cepat sekali dan mata ku sunggu berat. Hingga,

' _bruk'_

kepala ku jatuh ke meja yang ada di depan ku. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Nyonya, anda tidak apa-apa?"

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Sign**

 **hyejinpark**

 **.**

 **A/n:** pertama saya ingin bilang jika sekarang saya lebih aktif di wattpadd ketimbang di ffn. Alasannya karena Watpadd lebih aman dan bebas dari **oknum-oknum yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang sering mengotori dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata kasar di cerita saya.**

Kedua, untuk cerita yang tidak dilanjutkan saya minta maaf. Ada banyak alasan untuk tidak melanjutkan cerita tersebut. Tapi alasan utamannya adalah karena rating pembacanya berkurang. Saya tidak mau repot dan capek meluangkan waktu menulis kalau pembacanya saja sudah tak berminat jadi untuk apa di lanjutkan. Dan terima kasih sudah mau mampir membaca cerita saya.

Ketiga, untuk "growing pain" akan tetap dilanjut karena hanya menunggu beberapa chapter lagi akan tamat. Terimakasih karena sudah mau menunggu cerita saya. Yang ingin masih ingin membaca cerita baru dan lanjutan cerita yang lain bisa cari saya di watpadd (www wattpad com / user / storyline137hyejin).

Sekali lagi terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 1

_._

 _Dengungan suara klakson dan sirine mobil polisi serta ambulance pecah menjadi satu. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain kaki kanan ku yang kebas dan kesemutan. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang mirip dengan suara yang di punya oleh kakek ku._

" _Kakek?"dengung ku dalam hati,_

 _bukankah ia telah meninggal dua tahun lalu..._

 _Perlahan retina mata ku menangkap sedikit cahaya, aku merasa tangan ku di tarik naik oleh seseorang. Merah, kini kepala ku bersandar pada bahu seseorang yang berbaju merah, tapi entah siapa dia. Napas ku putus-putus, kepala ku masih berputar dan mata ku masih tertutup sebagian, yang ku ingat hanya lah kabut putih sebelum merasakan tubuh ku terhempas jatuh mencium aspal jalan raya._

" _Aku kecelakaan?"_

" _Omona bagaimana dengan ujian ku?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Replay 18©hyejinpark 2016**

 **Kyumin|Fanfiction| GS|OOC|**

 **|Happy reading|**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Anterograde Amnesia"_

"Istri anda di diagnosis mengalami _Anterograde Amnesia_ yaitu hilangnya sebagian ingatan di masa sekarang. Itu sebabnya ia hanya mengingat kejadian jauh sebelum kecelakaan terjadi"

"Itu sebabnya ia hanya mengingat dirinya ketika berusia 18 tahun?"

"Tapi mengapa dokter?" Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan kondisi istrinya pasca sadar dari koma selama empat puluh delapan jam.

"Mengenai hal itu, mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang membebani istri anda. Kami juga belum terlalu yakin sebelum hasil pemeriksaan lainnya keluar. Dan juga saya sarankan agar nyonya di rawat secara intensif dalam beberapa hari ini"

"Bagaimana dengan pengobatannya?"

"Pengobatan pada amnesia biasanya melibatkan terapi kognitif meskipun keberhasilannya bergantung pada tingkat keparahan cedera yang dialami pasien"

"Apakah ingatannya bisa kembali?"

Dokter tersebut terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan, dengan melepas kacamatanya ia tersenyum sendu kepadanya.

"Untuk hal ini kami perlu memeriksa lebih lanjut apakah ada bagaian syaraf yang terluka atau tidak. Karena neuron syaraf di dalam otak yang sudah rusak tidak dapat tumbuh kembali, namun jika neuron tidak rusak secara permanen maka sebagian memori yang hilang atau bahkan seutuhnya bisa dikembalikan lagi"

Kyuhyun mendesah lemas, "Apakah ada cara lain dokter?"

Sang dokter menggeleng, lalu tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, "Sementara hanya cara itu yang bisa kita lakukan. Nyonya Cho akan baik-baik saja, dan mengenai kandungannya..."

(jeda sejenak)

"Saya rasa dalam hal ini anda yang berhak memberitahu keadaan pasien yang sebenarnya"

Justru karena hal itu, Kyuhyun semakin bertambah cemas...

Kenyataan jika istrinya itu kini mengandung tiga minggu dan di tambah kondisi psikis Sungmin yang labil serta amnesia nya membuat pria kelahiran Februari itu bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

 **.**

 ***REPLAY-18***

 **.**

"Eonnie! Kau ini pelit sekali sih. Bayangkan ini adalah masa depan ku. Jebal pinjamkan aku ponsel mu, biarkan aku menghubungi orang tua ku paling tidak aku harus memberi kabar untuk mereka"

"Nyonya sudah berapa kali saya bilang saya di larang untuk melakukan hal itu. Tugas saya adalah memastikan anda beristirahat dengan baik. Jadi saya mohon, tidurlah jangan berputar-putar seperti itu kasihan ba..."

' **Sreek'**

Belum sempat perawat muda itu melanjutkan ucapannya Kyuhyun sudah keburu datang masuk ke kamar inap Sungmin.

"Ahjussi kau datang!" pekik Sungmin lalu menghampirinya, kemudian memelas. Memasang pose andalannya sembari menyatukan tangannya di dada, kemudian berlutut.

"Ku mohon, aku tidak akan melaporkan mu atas insiden kecelakaan. Dan juga aku tidak akan menuntut ganti rugi. Tapi ku mohon biarkan aku pulang atau menghubungi keluarga ku"

Melihat tingkah Sungmin sekarang membuat Kyuhyun tak tega. Biar bagaimana pun dalam pikirannya saat ini ia hanyalah seorang gadis delapan belas tahun.

"Ahh" Kyuhyun jadi makin pusing dengan hal ini, "rupanya wanita ini masih menganggap jika dirinya masih SMA" Kyuhyun jadi stres sendiri.

Mengatasi istrinya di usia sekarang saja sulit, apa lagi mengatasi gadis remaja 18 tahun seperti sekarang. "Yeobo, cepatlah sadar dan ingat kembali" ratapnya dalam hati.

"Min-ah" panggil Kyuhyun lembut lalu mengangkat Sungmin untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya.

Sepasang manik rubah itu tampak berkaca-kaca manakala keningnya bertaut, memikirkan sesuatu, "Aku tahu sekarang!" pekiknya tiba-tiba

"Bukan ahjussi yang menabrak motor Eunhyuk tapi apakah Eunhyuk yang menabrak kan?"

"Iya kan"

"Aku benar ya?"

"Apakah ahjussi ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban?"

"Sungmin-ah" panggil Kyuhyun lembut mencoba berkomunikasi dengan istrinya itu.

"Sungmin..." panggilnya lagi

"ANDWEE"

Sungmin terbelalak pikirannya ke mana-mana, imajinasinya terlalu jauh sepertinya. Kemudian membekap mulutnya sendiri lalu menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Jangan bilang jika Eunhyukie sedang di kantor polisi!"

"Dia kan yang menyetir dan aku yang kena apesnya"

"LEE SUNGMIN"

Pekik Kyuhyun yang tak sabar, dan tak sadar berteriak di depan wanita itu.

"Ahjussi" cicitnya, kemudian mundur berlindung di balik punggung perawat Byun.

"Ini membuat ku gila" ucap Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit kemudian menjauh mencari udara di dekat jendela.

Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah menahan emosi, membuat Sungmin kalang kabut karena ketakutan dan lalu sembari meloncat-loncat ia kebingungan mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Eonnie" panggilnya pada suster yang sejak tadi kewalahan dengan sikap aktif si pasien.

Sementara sang suster hanya diam saja di tengah-tengah lantaran bingung dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi, Kyuhyun malah menghampiri keduanya dengan langkah panjang.

Sungmin terlonjak di buatnya.

"Ke mari kau Lee Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun lagi, meski pun sekarang suaranya tidak tinggi seperti tadi, namun kesan tegas dari suaranya membuat Sungmin merasa takut untuk menuruti perintah pria itu.

Sungmin yang ketakutan malah berlari menuju pintu keluar. Tak ayal teriakan Kyuhyun dan perawat Byun menggema memanggil namanya untuk tidak berlari.

Wanita kelahiran Januari itu berlari semakin kencang karena panik dan takut. Menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, mengitari tangga darurat hingga sampai di lantai satu lalu kembali ke gedung atas dengan naik lift.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh..." Terlihat Kyuhyun dan perawat Byun yang kepayahan dalam mengambil napas.

Lutut mereka rasanya nyeri sekali karena sejak tadi di ajak berputar-putar keliling rumah sakit.

"Tuan Cho apa sebaiknya tidak panggil bantuan saja" saran suster Byun dengan napas terputus-putus. Ia mengusap peluh yang sejak tadi sudah membanjiri keningnya itu.

"Saya takut kandungan istri anda bermasalah" tambahnya lagi," Jika terus berlarian seperti ini"

Kyuhyun baru ingat, akan kondisi istrinya saat ini, satu masalah saja sudah merepotkan apalagi jika ditambah satu masalah baru.

"Aigoo, ckckck... apa hobi mu selalu membuat orang khawatir huh" decak Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dan berdiri untuk melanjutkan mencari Sungmin yang kini entah di mana.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Sungmin nampak celingukan kesana kemari memastikan jika Kyuhyun dan suster Byun sudah tak mengejarnya. Ia bersandar pada batang pohon tua yang tumbuh di pelataran taman belakang rumah sakit.

Wanita mengerinyit merasakan sakit dan nyeri di area pinggul dan perutnya. Napasnya agak sesak lantaran oksigennya banyak terkuras akibat berlari tadi.

"Hosh,hosh,hosh"

"Kenapa ini apa ini jadwal menstruasi ku. Auw, sakit sekali, aduh,hh..." monolognya sembari mengelus perutnya yang terasa tak enak.

"Istirahat sebentar tidak apa-apa kali ya? Mereka juga sepertinya kehilangan jejak ku"

Sungmin meluruskan kaki dan punggung nya dan bersandar pada batang kayu pohon oak tua yang daunnya terlihat rindang mungkin karena sudah masuk musim semi jadinya cuaca sedikir hangat.

"Aku harus pulang dan menghubungi Eunhyuk. Aigoo, dosa apa aku ini hingga bisa mengalami kejadian naas begini. Mana sudah gelap lagi" monolognya kembali.

"Omma~~~~~"

"Appa~~~~"

"Taemin-ahh~~~~"

"Hiks, hiks, hiks..."

Sungmin mulai lagi, mengabsen keluarganya,

"Eunhyukie~~~~, napeun yeoja!" umpatnya kemudian.

' _ **Kruyukkk'**_

"Aku lapar" ucapnya meratap melihat langit yang berangsur menggelap, "Pulang sajalah" ucapnya santai lalu teringat sesuatu jika tas nya masih berada di sekolah, "Omo bagaimana bisa lupa sih!" Sungmin menepuk keningnya, dalam pikirannya saat ini ia masih mengira jika masa sekarang adalah masa di mana ia masih bersekolah.

Dan di tempat Kyuhyun berada saat ini...

"Sudah kau cari di seluruh gedung rumah sakit?" Kyuhyun panik bukan main pasalnya sudah satu jam ia maish belum menemukan istrinya itu.

Bahkan petugas keamanan dan dokter yang bertugas merawat Sungmin sudah dikerahkan namun ia belum juga di temukan.

' _ **Drt,drt,drt'**_

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat ponselnya begitu merasakan saat ponselnya bergetar, "Tuan kami menemukannya, istri anda sedang berjalan ke arah luar rumah sakit"

"Ikuti terus jangan sampai ketahuan, aku akan menyusul secepatnya"

"Lee Sungmin mau kemana lagi kau setelah ini" desah Kyuhyun lalu melesat ke tempat Sungmin sekarang.

 **.**

 ***REPLAY-18***

 **.**

Sungmin kebingungan, berkali-kali ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri lalu menengadah menatap langit. Jejeran gedung-gedung tinggi di sekitarnya serta kerlap kerlip lampu yang menyilaukan matanya. Dan jangan lupakan jalanan yang terasa asing untuknya.

"Aku di mana?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya.

Wanita yang masih mengenakan seragam pasien rumah sakit itu terlihat kacau dan kebingungan.

"Ini masih di Korea kan?" tanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

' _ **dash'**_

Tanpa sengaja tubuhnya tersenggol orang-orang yang juga sedang berlalu lalang.

"Mianhe" ucapnya menunduk, perutnya lapar, kepalanya pusing, kakinya juga panas dan lecet lantaran ternyata ia masih mengenakan sandal rumah sakit yang tipis.

"Ya Tuhan, di mana aku sekarang"

Pekiknya menjabak rambutnya sendiri lalu jatuh terduduk di terotoar mengundang orang-orang melihatnya kasihan dan takut-takut. Mereka pikir jika Sungmin adalah pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur.

"Apa!" salaknya pada mereka lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sejak berputar-putar tadi ia tidak dapat menemukan telepon umum satu pun. Ia juga heran dengan mobilitas jalan raya yang sangat berbeda ia temui sebelumnya.

"Apa aku berada di dunia lain sekarang?"

"Aku sedang bermimpi atau bagaimana?"

"Ahjussi itu, apakah ia menculik ku"

"OMO" Sungmin membekap mulutnya sendiri dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Atau aku pulang saja ya? Tapi aku tidak tahu jalan" rengeknya dan "ADUH!" pekinya kesakitan saat ada seseorang yang tanpa sengaja menginjak tangannya.

"Astaga!" pekik seorang pemuda berseragam SMA saat menyadari jika ada seseorang di tengah jalan. Lantaran sejak tadi ia terlalu asik membaca updetan manhwa episode terbaru lewat aplikasi ponsel pintarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja"

Sepasang manik rubah itu membeo saat membaca deretan hangul yang dibordir pada lambang kantong seragam pemuda itu.

"Haleluya"

"Nde?"

Sungmin tersenyum aneh dan pemuda itu bingung.

"Astaga kenapa bisa kehilangan dia lagi" Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal, pasalnya anak buah yang ia suruh mengawasi keberadaan Sungmin malah kehilangan jejaknya saat wanita itu menuju kerumunan orang.

"CARI SAMPAI KETEMU!" perintahnya mutlak dan mereka mengangguk patuh.

"Ku harap kau tidak membuat ku terkena serangan jantung mendadak sayangku..." monolog Kyuhyun frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak coba bayangkan tampang Kyuhyun saat ini, sebelas dua belas dengan karyawan kantor yang habis kena PHK.

Kemejanya kusut, lengan di gulung asal, kerah bajunya sudah terbuka, rambutnya juga sudah tak tertata rapih. Mukanya juga kucel lantaran lelah badan dan pikiran.

Lalu kelereng matanya menangkap siluet tubuh yang tak asing lagi baginya. Manik obsidian itu menajam saat melihat keberadaan istrinya yang berada tak kurang dari tiga puluh meter dari jalanan yang ia pijak.

Tapi tunggu dulu, "Sedang bersama siapa dia?"

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di depan gedung sekolah yang sejak tadi dicari Sungmin. Pemuda bername tag Kim Suho itu dibuat bingung dan repot karenanya.

Tapi memang dasarnya Suho itu baik hati dan polos dia mau saja di minta Sungmin untuk diantarkan ke sekolahnya.

"Nuna yakin jika bersekolah di sini? Soalnya aku tidak pernah melihat mu sebelumnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hei masa kau tidak kenal aku sih. Aku juara olimpiade Sains tingkat SMA tahun 2003, ketua dari klub karya ilmiah remaja Lee Sungmin" ucapnya bangga.

"Ah," pekik pemuda yang itu kemudian.

"Kau mengenal ku kan. Biar bagaimana pun aku ini cukup populer di sekolah" lanjut Sungmin bangga.

"Nuna alumni sekolah kami ternyata"

"Nde?"Sungmin mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Astaga aku baru sadar, apa nuna tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian setipis ini dan kening nuna memar" ucapnya saat sadar akan penampilan Sungmin saat ini, "tunggu sebentar"

Suho terlihat mengamil sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah plester luka yang langsung di tempelakan di dahi Sungmin.

Wanita itu jelas saja merona, "Aigoo apa yang terjadi pada mu nuna. Apa kau aru saja lari dari rumah sakit. Untung saja kau tidak bertemu orang jahat"

Sungmin meneguk salivanya kasar, jiwa mudanya bergejolak saat mendengar suara halus, nan merdu mengalun dari bibir pemuda itu.

Perlu di catat, Sungmin itu adalah tipe wanita yang gampang luruh jika mendengar suara merdu dari laki-laki tampan.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

Lengkingan teriakan bass menggema mengaburkan kekaguman Sungmin, membuat dua anal manusia di sana saling tatap dalam hening.

"Tidak lagi dia menemukan ku"

Kembali lagi, Sungmin berlari sekuat tenaga masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah meninggalkan Suho yang berteriak memanggilnya,

"NUNA! plesternya belum terpasang dengan benar"

"SUNGMIN JANGAN JANGAN BERLARI SEPERTI ITU BERBAHAYA" Teriak kyuhyun sampai suaranya serak.

Sungmin terus masuk ke dalam sekolah. Jam segini memang sekolah masih ramai lantaran ada jam tambahan belajar guna persiapan ujian akhir. Kelas-kelas juga masih penuh oleh siswa yang sedang belajar.

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Suho mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Tunggu sebentar, paman ini siapanya nuna tadi?"

"Aisshh, apa lagi sekarang. Lepaskan tangan ku bocah"

"Tidak mau, mengapa nuna tadi langsung berlari ketika melihat mu paman?" tuduhnya pada Kyuhyun, "Kau orang jahat ya?" lanjutnya.

"Hei, dengar" Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar, "Nuna tadi itu adalah istri ku, ia sedang sakit sekarang" jelas Kyuhyun menunjuk kepalanya dan membuat pikiran Suho melayang terlalu jauh,

"Sakit"

"Nde, tolong jangan halangi aku, biar kan aku menangkapnya sekarang dan membawanya kembali ke rumah sakit. Istri ku sedang hamil aku takut bayi ku kenapa-napa"

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Ia bahkan sampai memelas begitu sangking lelah dan kesalnya.

"Mwo?" Suho terbelalak, "Paman ini bagaimana sih istri sedang hamil malah di ajak berlarian seperti itu kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?" salaknya

Kyuhyun pusing, ia geram dan kesal setengah mati, "MAKANYA LEPASKAN TANGAN MU BIARKAN AKU MEMBAWANYA KE RUMAH SAKIT!" desisnya parau.

"Sakit?" tanya Suho lagi, Kyuhyun mengangguk, "jebal" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Arasseo, kalau begitu kita harus cepat temukan nuna itu paman"

Tuhan ingin rasanya Kyuhyun dipendam dalam tanah sekarang juga...

"Ayo paman kenapa malah diam. Kita susul nuna itu"

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam gedung sekolah.

Sungmin tampak kebingungan dengan tata ruang sekolahnya. Seingatnya tadi pagi sebelum ia dan Eunhyuk berangkat ke gedung olahraga ruangan di sekolahnya tidak begini.

"Apa aku salah masuk sekolah ya?" pikirnya lagi.

Dari tadi ia mencari letak kelasnya namun sepanjang lorong tidak ada kelas E4-3.

"Mwoya ige?"

Langkahnya kemudian terhenti pada pintu geser di depannya saat ini, ruang guru BP.

Keningnya tampak berekrut, "Bodohnya aku kenapa tidak langsung menemui Cha sengseonim saja dari tadi. Dan minta ujian renang susulan"

"Tapi jam segini dia sudah pulang kan, apa guru Ma masih ada ya?" monolognya, ketika teringat nama salah satu guru killer di sekolah itu, menengok lagi ruangan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Ketuk sajalah"

Namun belum sempat ia mengetuk, suara barang pecah tedengar dari dalam beriringan dengan suara sabetan rotan.

' _ **ceklek'**_

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba, tampak tiga orang anak laki-laki keluar dari ruangan secara brutal tidak melihat lagi jika ada orang di depan pintu tersebut. Sungmin terhuyung ke belakang. Sementara tiga pemuda tadi sudah kabur entah kemana.

Seorang guru berperawakan gagah tampak murka dengan tongkat rotan di tangannya, dan saat akan keluar ruangan ia menemukan Sungmin dalam posisi tersungkur dan meringis.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Pria itu kaget bukan kepalang saat melihat ada seorang wanita di depan pintu ruangannya. Meringkuk seperti menahan sakit mencengkram perut bawahnya.

"YA TUHAN SUNGMIN"

Kyuhyun yang begitu sampai dan melihat istrinya jatuh seperti itu merasa jantungnya mau meledak. Langsung saja ia berlari kilat menuju istrinya.

"NUNA" pekik Suho,

"Kim Suho" panggil guru tersebut ketika mendengar dan melihat muridnya itu di lorong,"kau membolos lagi seharian ini" murkanya

"Choi sengsoenim"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Sign**

 **-hyejinpark-20160603**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Replay 18_**

 **.**

"Kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya besok Kim Suho. Sekarang pulanglah! Sebelum orang tua mu cemas"

"Tapi Sengseonim, nuna yang pingsan itu bagaimana?"

"Ia sudah di tangan yang tepat. Jangan mencemaskan orang lain, tapi cemaskan saja dirimu dan ujian akhir sebentar lagi"

"Tapi, aku hanya... "

"Pulanglah!"

"Arrasseo sengseonim"

Setelah memastikan siswanya naik taxi yang telah ia pesan tadi, Siwon pun berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

Ke duanya saling bertatap muka dan melempar senyum setelahnya, dan perkenalan di antara ke duanya pun terjadi di latar rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu kami . Jika tidak ada anda pasti aku sangat kewalahan tadi."

"Itu bukan apa-apa, lagi pula hal ini juga berkaitan dengan salah satu siswa ku"

"Ah, bagaimana keadaan istri anda?"

"Nde, untungnya ia baik-baik saja sekarang. Dan lebih untung lagi saat ini ia sedang tidur. Aigoo! Aku merasa tak enak telah melibatkan mu dalam masalah kami."

"Ania, aku senang bisa membantu Kyuhyun-ssi. Tapi apakah boleh aku tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan istri anda Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah, wajahnya menerawang jauh, "Ada masalah sedikit dengan otaknya"

"Nde?"

"Ah, bukan, bukan masalah seperti itu" jelas Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk kepalanya, "Istriku mengalami kecelakaan beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan otaknya cidera hingga ia hilang ingatan. Maka dari itu tingkahnya agak aneh" ujarnya lagi.

Siwon sempat terdiam sejenak, ketika mendengar penjelasan singkat Kyuhyun barusan, hingga membuat pria kelahiran Februari itu memanggilnya berkali-kali.

"Siwon-ssi?"

"Ah, iya. Anda bilang apa barusan?" tanyanya ketika tersadar dari lamunan.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran mengapa kau tiba-tiba melamun apa ada yang..." nada dering di ponsel Kyuhyun memutus obrolannya dengan Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?Arrasseo aku segara datang"

"Siwon-ssi, seperti istriku membuat masalah lagi. Terima kasih sudah membantu kami tadi" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu pergi begitu saja meninggakan Siwon yang masih berdiri dalam pose sedang berfikir.

"Sungmin"

 **..**

 **Replay 18©hyejinpark 2016**

 **Kyumin|Fanfiction| GS|OOC|**

 **|Happy reading|**

 **..**

"Huweeee.. Omma!"

Kyuhyun menutup ke dua telinganya lantaran teriakan Sungmin barusan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa pengaruh obat tidur tidak berfungsi lama untuk istrinya itu.

Baru saja semua orang yang bertugas menanganinya bisa bernapas lega, dan ingin istirahat. Namun suara tangis, dan teriakan Sungmin tadi tampaknya telah membuat seisi ruangan panik.

"Nyonya, saya mohon tenanglah, jika anda terus berteriak dan menangis begitu kondisi anda akan semakin lemah" Bujuk seorang dokter disana.

"Uisanim, ku mohon bawa aku pulang. Aku tidak suka di sini lagi. Kalian terus mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang tidak aku mengerti. Aku cuma ingin pulang dan bertemu omma" ucapnya sedih.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di pojok sana hanya diam menatap raut wajah istrinya itu. Lima tahun hidup bersama, baru saat ini, Kyuhyun melihat ekpresi berbeda yang di keluarkan oleh istrinya itu.

Selama ini yang Kyuhyun tahu istrinya adalah sosok mandiri dan tidak cengeng. Melihat Sungmin menangis saja ia tidak pernah, apa lagi sampai meraung-raung begini. Maka dari itu ia sangat shock ketika melihat tingkah istrinya sekarang.

"Iya, saya tahu. Tetapi kondisi anda belum memungkinkan untuk pulang. Saya mohon tenanglah sebentar saja, dan berbaring. Anda barus saja sadar dari koma, dan ditambah lagi anda juga harus menjaga bayi anda"

"Huweee, Omma!"

Sungmin kembali menangis ketika mendengar kata bayi lagi.

Kyuhyun maju selangkah dan menegur salah seorang perawat di sana, "Maafkan saya, tadi nyonya bertingkah sangat nekat. Jadinya saya reflek bicara jika nyonya sedang hamil"

"Aku tidak hamil"

"Usia ku bahkan baru delapan belas tahun. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian terus berbicara hal-hal yang aneh. Ku mohon! Aku hanya ingin pulang dan bertemu omma. Tadi pagi omma masak telur dadar, aku menyesal tidak sarapan tadi pagi, hiks..."

"Tuhan!" Kyuhyun sudah sakit kepala rasanya.

Tidak bisa kah Sungmin bersikap wajar seperti biasanya, dan berhenti bertingkah dan mengatakan hal-hal konyol seperti barusan.

"Aku benar-benar mencitaimu Sungmin-a, jinja Saranghanda Lee Sungmin" monolog Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih. Melihat sikap istrinya yang sangat berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat membuat pria itu juga kaget tentunya.

Namun ia maklum. Karena yang istrinya anggap sekarang adalah dirinya saat ia berumur delapan belas tahun. Wajar jika remaja di usia itu bersikap 'nakal' dan bertingkah aneh. Namun jika melihat kasus yang menimpa Sungmin sekarang...

Kyuhyun masih mencoba sabar. Demi istri dan calon anak mereka kelak.

Ia pun mendekat ke arah katil Sungmin, melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun di depannya membuat Sungmin berjengit dan meneku ke dua lututnya. Ia ketakutan dengan tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Ahjussi, apa kau penjahat yang mencoba menculik ku?"

"Aku pernah dengar ini dari berita. Jika gadis muda di culik dan cuci otaknya, lalu dijual dan di jadikan wanita malam"

"Jangan-jangan kalian sekongkol menjebak ku ya?" rancau Sungmin kembali, " Asal ahjussi tahu saja, kalian tidak bisa dapat uang tebusan yang banyak dari ku. Appa baru saja pensiun dari pekerjaannya, aku juga bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya. Dan bentuk tubuh ku juga jelek. Ku mohon lepaskan aku"

"Siapa bilang bentuk tubuh mu jelek Min-a?" sela Kyuhyun membuat gadis itu diam,

"Nde?"

Melihat raut lucu wanitanya itu, membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk menggodanya sedikit. Sembari melirik dokter, memberi tanda, guna mencari waktu yang pas untuk menyuntikkan obat penenang kepadanya.

"Ahjussi jangan bilang kau?" Sungmin menutup kedua mulutnya yang menganga, ia bahkan menyilangkan tangan ke dadanya. Otaknya kini dikelilingi oleh pikiran negatif.

"Kita bahkan sudah melihat semuanya"

"Kau dan aku sudah sering melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama, aku bahkan tahu di mana letak tanda lahir mu. Apakah perlu aku bilang?"

"Ahjussi, neo byuntae-a!"

"Yeobo, jangan berteriak begitu, kasihan bayi kita jika. Kau tidak boleh berteriak seperti itu"

.

.

" _Nyonya jangan banyak bergerak, anda sedang hamil"_

" _Kami mohon nyonya, itu berbahaya untuk anda dan bayi anda"_

" _Demi Tuhan! Kami mohon, usia kehamilan anda masih sangat muda"_

.

.

Ucapan-ucapan itu seakan menggema di kepala wanita itu. Bahkan kini Sungmin sudah mencoba merasakan perutnya yang masih datar, ia kembali beringsut mundur ketika Kyuhyun semakin mendekta kearahnya.

"Anio, anio!" teriaknya lagi membuat semua orang mundur selangkah.

"Ahjussi, jangan mencoba membohongi ku!" ancamnya, "Aku bisa membanting mu jika ku mau" Sungmin mencoba berani, menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun meski pun jarinya terlihat bergetar.

Kyuhyun masih mencoba bersikap tenang, "Aku tidak mencoba membohongi siapa pun. Memang benar kau itu istri ku. Kita sudah menikah lima tahun dan sekarang kau sedang mengandung bayi kita"

"Andwee!" pekik Sungmin, "Bohong!"

"Bagaimana mungkin, aku bahkan tidak mengenal mu, lulus SMA saja belum, punya pacar saja tidak, bagaimana mungkin bisa"

Manik rubah itu tercekat, saat melihat photo yang di tunjukkan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Sekarang kau percaya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka diam beberapa saat.

"Ini photo pernikahan kita, kau dan aku" jelasnya lagi.

"Aku mengenal mu sebaik kau mengenal diri mu sendiri. Kita juga saling mencintai dan sudah menjalanin hubungan selama sembilan tahun. Tidak kah kau ingat?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tidak" katanya lagi, "Aku bahkan tidak mengenal eonnie yang di photo itu. Ahjussi pasti salah orang" ucapnya masih mengelak.

"Hei! Lee Sungmin! Bagaimana kau bisa tidak mengenali diri mu sendiri huh?" pekik Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir. "Ini sungguh kau, kau tidak ingat?"

"Yeoboo" panggil Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Bagaimana mungkin selembar photo bisa membuktikan sesuatu, bisa saja kan kau mengarangnya. Lagi pula aku tidak melihat orang tua ku di sana. Kau pasti berbohong kan!"

"Hei! Tentu saja tidak ada itu karena... Sudahlah, yang jelas ini memang kau. Coba perhatikan lagi"

"Aku hanya ingin pulang ahjussi, hanya ingin pulang" ulangnya lagi.

Kyuhyun yang sudah lelah, hanya bisa diam menatap istrinya yang menangs tertunduk. Ia pun mengusap lembut pucuk kepada wanita Januari itu dengan sayang. Mencoba bersikap sabar dan lembut, "Min-a" panggilnya, yang di panggil pun mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berair dan hidung memerah.

"Hiks, ahjussi!" panggilnya sesunggukkan.

"Ku mohon, aku ingin pulang. Orang tua ku pasti cemas aku tidak di rumah sekarang. Mereka pasti sedang mencari ku"

"Iya, kita akan pulang kalau begitu" jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya tapi setelah kau sembuh dan berhenti menangis"

"Arrasseo! Aku sudah tidak menangis lagi, aku juga sudah tidak apa-apa. Sekarang ayo izinkan aku pulang. Tidak usah diantar juga tidak apa-apa. Begini-begini aku pernah ikut latihan martial arts saat SMP. Aku cukup kuat kok, dan aku juga..."

Kepala Sungmin terkulai lemas di bahu Kyuhyun saat seorang dokter berhasil menyuntikkan obat penenang kembali.

 **.**

 **_Replay 18_**

 **.**

"Eh, sudah pulang?"

Suho merasa kecewa, saat tidak menemukan Sungmin di rumah sakit. Padahal ia sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari sebelum berangkat sekolah untuk menjenguknya.

Dan sayangnya, pihak rumah sakit juga tidak mau memberikan alamat rumah Sungmin dengan alasan privasi pasien.

"Padahal aku ingin tahu keadaannya sekarang. Apa ia sudah bertemu dengan temannya itu ya?"

"Dan paman itu, apakah ia menjaga nuna dengan baik?"

"Ah, aku terlambat ke sekolah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada ku saat ini. Kemarin aku terbangun ditempat asing dengan aroma alkohol dan background putih di sekeliling tembok ruangan. Dan sekarang aku terbangun lagi di tempat asing. Aroma manis vanila mendominasi ruangan ini, pandangan mataku pula di manjakan dengan langit-langit merah muda dan warna biru yang menyejukkan di tembok ruangan.

Dan jangan lupakan, tempat tidur ini rasanya nyaman sekali. Selimutnya begitu hangat, hingga hampir membuat mata ku kembali terpejam jika saja tidak ada sosok itu lagi yang mampir di mata ku.

"Tidur mu nyenyak?"

Suara bassnya membuat hati ku menghangat, belum lagi sentuhan lembut yang ia berikan di rambut ku, rasanya mata ini ingin terpejam kembali.

"Kau masih mengantuk rupanya" ia kembali bersuara, namun kali ini aku juga mendengar jika ia menguap.

Entah mata ku terasa sangat berat sekali jika saja, sosok itu mencoba mendekat ke arah ku dan mencoba mengecup kening ku.

Aku yang tersadar pun dengan cepat bangun hingga dahi ku membentuk dagu pria asing itu.

"Auwwwww" pekik kami lantang, lantaran sama-sama kesakitan. Aku sudah akan marah dan berteriak kepadanya sekali lagi, jika saja mual tidak datang mengganggu ku pagi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin benar-benar bosan setengah mati. Pertama ia dibuat kesal dan malu dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Ke dua Kyuhyun dengan sengaja mengurungnya di kamar ini, dan ke tiga tidak ada siapa pun di rumah ini yang dapat membantunya.

Di mulai dari kejadian pagi tadi, saat wanita itu tiba-tiba merasa mual. Singkatnya Kyuhyun membantunya ke kamar mandi hingga menggendong nya ke tempat tidur.

Jujur saja, ia baru pertama kali di perlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang pria. Yah, meski pun Kyuhyun masuk golongan pria yang di sebutnya 'paman'. Tapi ia cukup tampan untuk pria seumurannya.

Tuh kan, pipi Sungmin kembali memerah lagi. Sungguh ia sangat malu dan ingin sekali dikubur hidup-hidup lalu di bangkitkan kembali. Agar sosok Kyuhyun itu hilang sementara.

Yang ke dua, adalah saat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya di kamar ini, tanpa bilang apa-apa. Sungmin yang masih lemas tentu saja hanya bisa berbaring pasrah di ranjang.

Dan yang ketiga, ia tidak tahu ini rumah siapa. Ia sendiria, di tempat asing dan dalam keadaaan lemas tak bertenaga.

Di saat ia sedang bingung dan bosan, tiba-tiba ada sosok yang mucul dari daun pintu. Seorang wanita paruh baya lengkap dengan dandanan wanita tradisional Korea menghampirinya dengan semangkuk bubur di nampan.

Perut Sungmin yang lapar, tentu tak menolak saat wanita tak di kenal itu membantunya duduk dan menyuapkan bubur ke mulutnya.

Setelah bubur itu habis, baru lah ia bertanya pada wanita paruh baya itu. Tentang siapa wanita itu, di mana ia sekarang, tentang Kyuhyun, dan dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon berdiri menatap pemandangan dari dalam jendela ruangannya, pikirannya melayang ke waktu semalam, saat ia menemukan Sungmin duduk meringkuk lalu pingsan di hadapannya.

Yang ia ingat adalah tatapan Sungmin yang sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya ia lihat. Wanita itu bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalinya...

'Tok,tok,tok'

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Siwon, sosok Suho menyembul dari balik pintu lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Anda mencari saya?" tanyanya

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa tentang masalah semalam Kim Suho. Bisa jelakan pada ku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Apa kau mengenal wanita itu?"

"Tidak saem. Aku baru bertemu dengan nuna itu semalam. Ia bilang pada ku jika harus ke sekolah dan bertemu temannya"

"Teman?"

"Nde, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa temannya. Ia terus berlari dan memanggil-manggil, ah aku ingat, Hyuk... Eunhyuk!"

Nuna itu juga bilang jika ia juara olimpiade Sains dan ketua karya ilmiah remaja. Lalu ahjussi itu muncul dan mengejar kami"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Siwon lagi,

"Nde"

"Baiklah kau boleh kembali ke kelas"

Siwon menghela napas, ia pun teringat sesuatu yang ia simpan di laci mejanya. Sebuah agenda lama yang masih tersimpan baik sampai saat ini. Ia pun membuka lembar demu lembar agenda tersebut dan menemukan sebuah photo lama.

"Eunhyuk" tunjuknya pada salah satu gadis dengan senyum terlebar di photo itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Sign**

 **hyejinpark**

 **2202,01052016**

 **Yang berminat silahkan review Juseyo^^**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Replay 18_**

 _ **Previous chapter...**_

Siwon berdiri menatap pemandangan dari dalam jendela ruangannya, pikirannya melayang di saat ia menemukan Sungmin duduk meringkuk lalu pingsan di depan pintu ruangannya. Yang ia ingat adalah tatapan Sungmin yang sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya ia lihat. Wanita itu bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

'Tok,tok,tok'

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Siwon, sosok Suho menyembul dari balik pintu lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Anda mencari saya?" tanyanya

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa tentang masalah semalam Kim Suho. Bisa jelaskan pada ku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Ada hubungan apa kau dengan wanita yang tolong semalam? Apa kau mengenal mereka?"

"Tidak saem. Aku baru bertemu dengan nuna itu semalam. Ia bilang pada ku jika harus ke sekolah dan bertemu temannya"

"Teman?"

"Nde, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa temannya. Ia terus berlari dan memanggil-manggil, ah aku ingat, Hyuk... Eunhyuk!"

Nuna itu juga bilang jika ia juara olimpiade Sains dan ketua karya ilmiah remaja. Lalu ahjussi itu muncul dan mengejar kami"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Suho, membuat Siwon menjadi semakin bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sungmin. Baru dua bulan yang lalu tepatnya mereka bertemu. Masa Sungmin sudah tidak mengenalnya begitu. Pikir Siwon seadanya.

Apa benar kata suaminya, jika ia amnesia?

Tapi melupakannya, yang benar saja Lee Sungmin. Kau bahkan hampir membuat Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semudah itukah ia melupakannya?

"Saem?" panggil Suho, saat melihat Siwon larut dalam pikirannya.

"Ah, hanya itu yang kau tahu? Kau tidak sedang mencoba untuk membuat masalah kan Kim Suho?" Tanya Siwon sekenanya.

"Animnida saem!"

"Baiklah kau boleh kembali ke kelas"

Siwon menghela napas, ia pun teringat sesuatu yang ia simpan di laci mejanya. Sebuah agenda lama yang masih tersimpan baik sampai saat ini. Ia pun membuka lembar demi lembar agenda tersebut dan menemukan sebuah photo lama.

"Eunhyuk" tunjuknya pada salah satu gadis dengan senyum terlebar di photo itu.

.

.

.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Aku menyerah mengajari kalian" pekik Sungmin kepada dua orang temannya itu._

" _Hei, mana bisa kau lakukan ini pada kami. Kau sudah janji kan untuk mengajari kami sampai bisa."_

" _Sungmin-ah, Sungmin-ah, buing-buing..." panggil temannya yang mencoba ber-aegyo._

" _Aigoo, aigoo. Mata ku bisa iritasi melihat wajah mu yang menyeramkan begitu"_

" _Min-ah" panggil teman yang satunya lagi, mencoba membujuk nya. Merasa tak tega akhirnya ia pun mengalah. Merapihkan kuciran rambutnya yang melorot, gadis bermanik rubah itu pun menarik napas panjang dan memeriksa lagi pekerjaan ke dua temannya._

 _Suasanya mendadak menjadi hening sejenak, sampai Siwon yang baru datang ke dalam ruang belajar itu dibuat terkejut setengah mati saat mendengar suara buku di banting._

" _Aku menyerah!" ucap Sungmin, mengibarkan bendera putih. Ia menjatuhkan dahinya ke meja tiga kali lalu mendelik ke arah dua temannya yang duduk tanpa rasa bersalah._

 _Siwon yang tentu saja bingung pun, kemudian bertanya pada seorang lagi teman mereka yang tidak disadari kehadirannya, duduk dengan tenang mendengarkan musik lewat earphone miliknya._

" _Ah, molla, molla!" pekik Sungmin makin frustasi. Meniup poninya yang sudah memanjang, gadis itu pun akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu. " Aku menyerah, kita sudahi saja dengan kimia. Ganti dengan fisika"_

" _Cha! Kalian masih ingat dengan soal tentang gaya dan percepatan bukan?"_

 _Ke duanya kompak mengangguk, ragu tentu saja._

" _Ini adalah soal yang paling mudah. Jinjja!" ucap Sungmin dengan penuh penekanan._

" _Siwon yang berberat badan 74 kg, memukul Yesung dengan kekuatan 20 newton. Jadi berapa percepatannya?"_

 _Alih-alih menjawab dengan benar, Eunhyuk salah teman yang sudah memasang wajah melas dan berkaca-kaca malah bertanya kepada Yesung,_

" _Apakah sangat sakit?"_

 _Dan Sungmin kembali di buat frustasi karena tingkah ke dua temannya..._

" _Kim Yesung, ada masalah apa sampai Siwon memukul mu? Apa kalian bertengkar karena memperebutkan ku?"_

 _Yesung tertawa mendengar celetukan Ryeowook padanya._

" _Yang benar saja, Kim Ryeowook"kekeh Yesung._

" _Siwon-ah, kau jahat sekali. Aku tak menyangka" sambung Eunhyuk kembali._

" _Hei! Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan Sungmin yang membuat ku terpaksa memukul Yesung" ucap Siwon konyol._

 _Ke empat orang itu pun tertawa kecuali Sungmin, yang sudah menyerah dan frustasi._

" _Hei! Tapi bukankah hebat kau masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Siwon itu tenaganya tenaga kuda. "'_

" _HEI!" jerit Sungmin frustasi mendengar tertawa lepas dari teman-temannya._

 **_Replay 18_**

Sungmin tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum manakala melihat pajangan-pajangan berkilau yang tidak ia ketahui fungsi dan namanya yang tergantung dan tersusun rapih di rak dan dinding ruangan itu. Belum lagi sederat lukisan-lukisan indah yang menggantung angkuh di sepanjang koridor.

Menurut info yang ia dengan dari pengurus rumah ini, pajangan-pajangan itu adalah koleksinya. Sungmin menaikkan alisnya, berpikir sejak kapan ia suka dengan barang-barang seperti ini. Orang-orang di rumah ini pasti sudah sengkokol dengan Kyuhyun untuk menipunya.

"Uwah, Ddaebak!" pekiknya ketika melihat salah satu lukisan yang ditenggarainya di lukis oleh Vincent Van Gogh. Dan lihat itu, apa yang baru saja Sungmin temukan. Sebuah pajangan kristal mahal yang ia tidak tahu namanya. Manik rubahnya ikut memancarkan kemilau sinar yang berpendar dari benda yang terbuat dari kristal tersebut.

"Uwah, apa ini asli?"

"Jika ini benar- benar asli, aku bisa kaya mendadak jika menjualnya?"

"Tapi orang gila mana yang mau membeli barang-barang seperti ini. Kecuali ia benar-benar kaya atau... Jangan-jangan, paman itu penyelundup barang palsu!"

Manik Sungmin terbelalak, ia jadi takut jika kalau-kalau dirinya bakal dijadikan korban perdagangan manusia.

"Omma, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ratapnya lagi.

"Nyonya, anda ingin saya siapkan makan siang?"

"Omona, kau mengagetkan ku"

Pelayan itu pun menunduk seraya meminta maaf, "Saya minta maaf" cicit wanita itu.

Sungmin yang kikuk menerima perlakuan seperti ini pun lantas menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Gwancanha" ucapnya merasa tak enak.

"Aigoo!Ah, majja! Eonnie kau punya ponsel? Bisa kau pinjamkan pada ku, aku butuh untuk menelpon rumah ku atau polisi?"

"Eonnie" panggil Sungmin sekali lagi.

"Nde?" pelayanan wanita itu pun bingung, saat mendengar panggilan tersebut terlontar dari mulut majikannya. Karena biasanya Sungmin akan memanggil namanya saja, secara usia mereka yang terpaut jauh. Lebih tua nyonya majikan tentunya. Meski pun secara wajah, Sungmin masih tampak seperti gadis di awal dua puluh tahunan.

"Anda kenapa ingin menghubungi polisi?" tanya pelayan itu bingung.

"Ya, tentu saja untuk melaporkan tindak kejahatan yang di lakukan paman itu. Ini semua barang curian kan? Atau bisa jadi semua barang selundupan atau palsu! Ku lihat dari usia mu juga masih muda, apa kau juga korban sama seperti ku? Jangan takut! Sebentar lagi kita akan bebas" ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Nde?" sementara sang pelayan masih kesulitan mencerna perkataan sang majikan barusan.

"Asal kau tahu saja semua barang itu asli" ucap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Hahahaha, maldo andwe! Ahjussi kau salah satu komplotan sindikat penyelundup iya kan? Sekarang aku paham mengapa aku bisa di sini. Mungkin saja kan sebelum kecelakaan terjadi kau terpergok oleh ku"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk membuat otak istrinya itu kembali normal. Ia sudah pusing sekali...

"Lee Sungmin," panggilnya dengan penuh penekanan, "Asal kau tahu saja jika barang-barang itu semuanya milik mu. Kau menghabiskan uang ku hanya untuk mengoleksi semuanya"

" Hah? Apa? Aku? Kapan?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau selalu menghadiri pameran seni dan lukisan setiap sebulan sekali, belum lagi acara lelang dan yang lainnya" Kyuhyun pun mengibaskan tangannya guna menyuruh pelayan tadi pergi.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, guna meredam emosinya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Ia hanya kesal saja dengan kelakuan Sungmin yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini ia tunjukkan padanya.

Sungminnya yang berkelas, pendiam, mandiri, dan cerdas. Setidaknya itulah gambaran istrinya yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa jatuh hati kepadanya. Tapi melihat tingkah polah Sungmin yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, adalah seorang gadis dengan tingkat imajinasi tinggi dan sangat aktif.

"Ahjussi, gwancanha?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya manakala melihat manik rubah itu mengerjap, dan membius penglihatan nya seketika. Pria kelahiran februari itu tersenyum simpul. Meski pun sikap istrinya jauh berbeda tapi tatapan teduhnya masih sama. Keping hitam berkilau yang membuat dunia putihnya menjadi berwarna.

Sungmin mundur ke belakang saat Kyuhyun maju selankah demi selangkah mendekati dirinya.

"Ahjussi, kau tidak berniat macam-macam kan?" cicitnya, sementara Kyuhyun terus menyudutkan dirinya hingga wanita tersebut terpojok dan tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Ahh"

Tangan besar Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap pinggang milik istrinya tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum, melihat raut innocent yang di tampilkan Sungmin saat ini. Selama delapan tahun ini, ia sangat jarang melihatnya begini.

Dunia Sungmin serasa berputar. Serasa ada begitu banyak running teks yang berputar di kepalanya. Gambaran-gambaran peristiwa yang muncul begitu saja membuat tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja wanita itu seperti mendengar sebuah alunan lagu yang di mainkan dengan violin. Seorang gadis bergaun merah muda sedang menari dengan seorang pria tampan bertuxedo hitam.

"Siwon-ah" katanya tanpa sengaja, saat satu nama terngiang di kepalanya.

Kepalanya kembali berputar hebat, hingga kegelapan datang menyelimuti dirinya.

.

.

.

"Anyeong chingu-a, aku datang" Siwon meletakkan sebuket bunga di makam seorang gadis muda bermarga Lee.

Pria itu kemudian menuangkan segelas arak beras dan membakar dupa wangi sebagai persembahan untuk gadis itu.

"Aku membawa minuman kesukaan mu" ujarnya lalu meletakkan susu pisang di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hyejinpark**

 **101072016**


End file.
